


The Bus Incident

by PlatonicRabbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicRabbit/pseuds/PlatonicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is on a bus on his way to class when he sees this tiny blond guy carrying a mountain of stuff, sprinting for the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bus Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



> An expanded Tumblr post from the last day or so.  
> Enjoy.

**If you're not reading this on AO3 it has been stolen.**

The bus rolls over a speed bump too fast and Sam’s textbook nearly hits him in the face. Startled, Sam looks up and out the window. Campus is close enough now that he doesn't think trying to regain his broken concentration is worthwhile, choosing instead to watch the scenery.  
Houses and trees fly by as the bus speeds up. Absently, Sam wonders what the hurry is. They’re not behind schedule, quite the opposite in fact.

The bus is about a quarter mile out from the next stop when Sam sees the kid. Actually, what he sees is more a moving mountain of bags, but there’s a tiny guy underneath it all. Sam can’t see much more of him than a cloud of honey blond hair as the bus zooms past. The guy stares at the bus and Sam can see him literally jump in panic and double his speed, or try to; Sam winces as the kid steps on one of his own laces and goes flying, bags landing on top of him in a way that looks painful.  
He’s clearly not going to make it.

Sam hits the stop button and the driver almost reluctantly pulls in. To Sam’s surprise, an old lady actually gets off, saving Sam a lecture about bus etiquette.  
The short guy is on his feet again, running and waving frantically towards the bus when the driver closes the doors and starts to pull away from the curb.

‘Hey, someone’s trying to get on,’ Sam calls to the driver.

The man just points at a sign above his head, which reads “Do not speak to the driver while bus is in motion. Fine: $50’

The bus is still driving off and the guy, now right outside the window, has a despairing look on his face and an elbow gushing blood that he must have scraped when he fell. Sam felt sorry for the poor kid, but was about to give up when he saw it; another sign, this one right over a big, red button.  
Impulsively, Sam reaches out and pushes the button.

An alarm rings through the bus and the driver swears as he slams on the breaks. As the vehicle screeches to a halt, Sam feels a pang of doubt. That was perhaps a silly thing to do just so some guy he didn't even know could catch a bus.  
But as the blond stranger finally steps onto the vehicle, Sam’s breath catches. He’s gorgeous.

‘Thanks for stopping,’ he quips at the driver, voice caught halfway between sarcasm and genuine confusion.

‘Don’t thank me, thank your idiot friend there for pressing the emergency stop,’ the driver snaps back. That ass. As if stopping for a passenger is a major inconvenience rather than, say, his job.

Sam blushes as the stranger’s head whirls around to fix him in that intense, golden gaze. As the shorter man steps forward one of his bags provides a momentary distraction by slamming into a random passenger as the driver takes a corner too fast.  
Sam winces in sympathy, and when he looks back the bag-toting stranger is right in his face.

‘Well,’ he purrs, eyes glinting. ‘Since you’re now going to have to pay a hundred dollar fine for the sake of little ol’ me, I’d better buy you dinner, handsome.’

 

The dinner date goes well. So well, in fact, that when Sam wakes up the next morning in the blonde guy’s (Gabriel’s) flat, they’re both running late.

As the two of them sprint towards the bus in the distance, already knowing it’s hopeless, Sam wonders how Gabriel duped him into carrying all those ridiculous bags. More importantly, he wonders why he doesn't mind being constantly inconvenienced for this short idiot.  
Sam forgets to worry about this when Gabriel realizes the twenty minute wait for a later service is an excellent opportunity to make out.

And if from that day on Sam is late to the bus more often than not, it’s totally Gabriel’s fault. And somehow, Sam doesn't mind that either.

 **If you're not reading this on AO3 it has been stolen.**


End file.
